Yo Solo Quiero Saber
by MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz
Summary: Porque el final feliz que todos queremos, siempre nos llega de la forma que menos pensamos...


**Hola: **

**Poniéndome mis lentes y capa de escritora, surgió esto, un OS dedicado a mi mejor amiga para el día de su cumpleaños y que muy amablemente me dio el permiso de publicar ya que la mayoría de lo escrito esta inspirado en sus experiencias, esa amiga prefiere el anonimato y como según ella quedó bonito pues aquí se los dejo, y porque había quedado que sí llegábamos a los 100 miembros en el grupo, lo publicaría...**

**Sin más las dejo que disfruten...**

******DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, los pedí prestados para crear esto...

**Gracias a mi beta linda que me jala la oreja y me da tips para hacerlo mejor... Nachika, linda, esto también es para tí.**

* * *

**Yo solo quiero saber**

Hola, soy Bella; la historia que se cuenta a continuación no es la mía, sino la de mi mejor amiga: esa niña de lacios cabellos rubios, grandes ojos azules como el cielo, sonrisa resplandeciente, pómulos marcados y sonrojados que creció conmigo en una no tan pequeña ciudad como lo es Nueva York. Esa niña que en mi cumpleaños número diez me dio una pulserita con un dije de una bailarina de ballet, y a la que le di yo una igual en su cumpleaños, pero con un dije de una cámara fotográfica.

A los diez años eso era lo que hacíamos: ella tomar fotografías y yo iba a clases de ballet.

Pero no estamos aquí para saber todos esos detalles, sino para conocer a esa chica maravillosa que me brindó su amistad y a la que de esta manera quiero regresarle un poco de lo mucho que me ha dado en estos años de conocernos.

Toda esta historia empieza en aquel día en que salimos de compras y tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. Fue por mi relación con Edward —la cual ella de cierta manera envidiaba, pero no por la persona en sí sino por esa correspondencia que teníamos Edward y yo—. Aquella relación que la llevó a conocer a la magnífica persona con la cual vive ahora y con la que, al igual que yo, tiene una hermosa familia

Sin más que decir de mi parte, los dejo con Tanya Denali, mi mejor amiga y la historia de su vida.

**Pov Tanya**

Después de esa presentación, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Creo que tengo una idea…

¡Buenas tardes, noches, días! Soy Tanya Denali, mi edad no importa, así que no la pregunten. Agradezco las bonitas palabras de esa chica loca que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga y que, como bien les dijo, yo les compartiría mi historia. Empecemos por conocer a ese que fue el primero de muchos, lo que pensaba de él y por qué creo que fue lo que me llevó a ser la persona que ahora soy.

Llamémosle a esta parte: El principio.

Recuerdo cuando tenía dieciséis años y me alejé de mi amiga. También lo que pensaba sobre él en ese entonces…

_No podía amarlo; es más, no debería ni conocerlo. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y no lo pude evitar, lo que siento por él es más fuerte que todo. Aún después de que todos me dijeran que él no era bueno y que no me convenía, que en su vida nunca había hecho nada respetable ni honroso y mucho menos sin esperar nada a cambio… aun sabiendo todo aquello, no podía dejarlo. No quería ni planeaba hacerlo porque era lo más importante para mí._

_En mi rebeldía me pregunté muchas veces _¿Qué importa si los demás no lo quieren y qué si no me convenía? Para mí lo único importante es lo que siento y nada más. ¿Acaso no dicen que los más importantes somos él y yo?, ¿o en qué clase de mundo vivimos, que las cosas no son así?

_Hasta cierto punto yo sabía todo de él, pero me era difícil creer en lo que me decían porque cuando lo conocí era diferente, era sencillo, comprensivo y, sobre todo, me hacía sentir bien. _

_A mi parecer él era el único que me entendía y me aconsejaba. No entiendo cómo es que después de ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo se convirtió en un total desconocido para mí. No entiendo por qué ahora me está diciendo todo esto. ¿Qué ganaba al engañarme de esta manera?_

—_Tanya, lo siento pero no podemos seguir viéndonos. No soy bueno para ti, entiende —me dijo. Su voz acompañada con una mirada fría y una cara inexpresiva. Pero yo sabía que solo lo hacía para tratar de engañarme, porque a pesar de sus mentiras yo lo conocía bien._

— _¿Por qué, Manu? ¿Qué te hice para que te alejes de mí? ¿Es que ya no me quieres? — le contesté sin importarme demostrar la enorme tristeza que en ese momento sentía._

_No me importaba nada mas, tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerlo a mi lado porque a mí no me importaba nada de lo que dijeran de él. Y eso dolía porque, al final de cuentas, él lo sabía. _

_Me volteó a ver y clavó esa mirada llena de rechazo y odio en mí, con esos ojos chocolate que alguna vez me miraron con el mayor e infinito amor que pude observar alguna vez en alguien. Inconscientemente, eso hizo que me encogiera en mi lugar. Me dio la certeza de saber que esto no iba a terminar bien para mí; una vez más me demostró, sin tentarse el corazón o tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, todo el odio que sentía hacia mí al contestar mis preguntas. _

—_No, Tanya, ya no te amo. Es más, nunca te amé. Solo te utilicé para lograr mi meta, que era disfrutar de los beneficios que traías y quitarte la virginidad. ¡Pero ni eso me dejaste! —gritó enfadado—. Tanto tiempo esperé por ti y nunca estuviste lista._

_No sabía si debía sorprenderme o no ante la seguridad y frialdad con la que hablaba y me trataba. Fue ahí cuando empecé a ver que de verdad él no era bueno para mí, que todo lo que decían era verdad y que la única tonta había sido yo._

_Sentí mi corazón romperse por su culpa, pero no le demostraría lo mal que me dejaron sus palabras. Por una vez en mi vida dejaría de ser débil y le demostraría que sus palabras no me dañaron; puse una mirada fría y con voz fuerte y de burla le contesté:_

—_Qué bueno que me has dicho todo esto, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Ahora la víctima seré yo y tú te irás de mi vida porque, adivina qué — lo miré desafiante y en su cara vi como cambió su mirada fría a una de miedo. Lentamente vi como poco a poco empezaba a perder la oportunidad de ser rico e, internamente, me burlé de él por unos segundos. Luego continué—. Firmaste un contrato al empezar a salir conmigo, mi padre lo hizo para protegernos de gente como tú; así que si creías que te llevarías mi dinero, estás muy equivocado. Y si ya no tienes más que decir, la puerta está muy grande para que salgas por ella y, por favor, no trates de buscarme. No vales la pena y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo._

_Terminando de decir eso llamé a Félix, nuestro mayordomo, para que Manu se fuera de una buena vez._

—_Félix, acompañe al señor a la puerta. Ya se va. Asegúrate de que no regrese, si lo hace avísale a los guardias que no lo dejen entrar. _

_Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación para derrumbarme, no podía continuar más tiempo fingiendo lo que no sentía._

Y así fue como terminé con mi primera relación tormentosa, si mal no recuerdo, tenía veinte años cuando pasó. Cuatro años de mi vida dedicados al primero _—_él tenía dieciocho años mientras yo, como saben, tenía dieciséis_—_, aunque debo reconocer que en esos cuatro años fui feliz en mi mentira. Y como él bien dijo, afortunadamente nunca me acosté con él; algo dentro de mí me lo impedía.

Con la edad que tengo ahora _—_y que no les diré_—_, no me arrepiento de ello porque gracias a él aprendí a seleccionar mejor a mis parejas, aunque uno comete uno que otro error a la mera hora… pero eso lo sabrán más adelante, así como la manera en que terminé como todas las chicas de mi círculo de amigas.

Continuando con la historia, sigue la más tormentosa de mis relaciones: seis meses después de que terminara con Manu, conocí a _Alfred_. Teníamos la misma edad y nos conocimos en la universidad, en uno de nuestros cursos; habíamos comenzado a salir como amigos y con el tiempo no pasamos a ser novios, al contrario. Él también era muy lindo conmigo, lo consideraba un buen amigo, pero él tampoco era lo que parecía.

Con Alfred salía de fiesta en fiesta, recuerdo el día en que en una de ellas perdí mi virginidad con él, aunque debo decir que no fue como yo soñaba: no fue romántico y prácticamente no recuerdo mucho de ello. Quizás fue porque ambos estábamos borrachos y no éramos novios. Si me preguntan si me arrepiento, lo más seguro es que diga que sí. Después de lo que pasó, él me buscó para aclarar las cosas y estuve tentada a verlo, pero después de pensarlo bien, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de él y, sin más, nuestra amistad termino.

Algo importante en mi historia y en mi vida, fueron mis amigas: Bella, Alice, Kate y Rosalie; las conocí a los quince años, excepto Bella, a ella la conocía desde pequeña. Siempre he estado orgullosa de seguir llamándolas amigas, pues a pesar del tiempo seguimos juntas y nuestra amistad, como los buenos vinos, ha madurado hasta ser más duradera y unida en sobremanera.

Ellas fueron mi apoyo durante esas dos relaciones y eran los oídos y conciencia cuando algo no estaba bien. Con Rosalie no tenía tan buena la relación ya que ella fue novia de Alec, un chico que a mí me gustaba y ella lo supo antes de andar con él, y desde entonces no le tengo mucha confianza. No tanta como la que le tengo a Bella y Alice.

Ellas dos me entienden y apoyan, lo hicieron durante mi cruda moral y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor dejar todo como estaba, y eso hice, o más bien, él lo hizo.

Después de esa _no-relación_, me dediqué solo a salir con mis amigos y a disfrutar de mi juventud además de dedicarle más tiempo a mis estudios, pues quería ser una de las mejores abogadas del país.

De Alfred no volví a saber nada, espero que siga tan bien como siempre; de todas maneras nunca le desearía nada malo, solo cosas buenas.

Después de tres años de no tener una relación, conocí a Demetri _—_gracias a Bella, que lo vio un día cerca de mi facultad, observándome con ojos de amor, según ella_—_. No diré que fue amor a primera vista ni que él era el chico bueno, todo lo contrario: después de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, nuestra relación amor-odio, en donde competíamos por tener los mejores casos, mi amiga y su novio de toda la vida, Edward _—_un amor de chico, dicho sea de paso_—_, nos organizaron una cita a ciegas. Empezamos a hablar y nos hicimos buenos amigos, hacíamos prácticas en el mismo bufet en el que después de terminar la carrera nos contrataron como equipo, pues nos ayudábamos lo más que podíamos para resolver los casos que teníamos que representar.

Iniciamos una relación de noviazgo años más tarde y, como dije, él no era el típico chico bueno, pero yo nunca me enamoré de ellos, muy por el contrario. Él tenía una historia, un tanto parecida a la mía, también le habían roto el corazón y después de eso se volvió un mujeriego. Cuando me contó eso…, no mentiré diciendo que no tenía miedo de ser una más de su lista, una chica de una noche, pero por cosas del destino las cosas no fueron así y él se enamoró de mi. Y dos años más tarde me propuso matrimonio. Aún recuerdo como fue.

_Con ayuda del dúo dinámico, o sea Bella y Edward, Demetri organizó un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y en el intermedio del concierto al que fuimos, en varias pantallas aparecía la siguiente frase:_

_«Tanya Denali, eres todo en mi vida. _

_TE AMO, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?»_

_Ante semejante muestra de amor, no pude decir que no y seis meses después me encontraba en la iglesia con Demetri y mis mejores amigas y sus parejas diciendo: _Acepto._ Como lo dije en el momento correcto, será mi duda pues no escuché nada sobre la ceremonia._

Otros que fueron muy importantes en mi vida fueron mis padres; bueno mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Mi padre me vio feliz desde que comprendí que para ser feliz solo necesitaba sentirme así, quererme, aceptarme y disfrutar lo que hacía a la vez que convivía con esas mujeres que me enseñaron a creer en el amor y que todos merecíamos un final feliz.

No me quejo. No viví la típica historia romántica de color rosa ni vivo con un príncipe azul, pero es mi historia y a nuestra manera logramos nuestro final feliz.

Durante este largo camino, aprendí a quererme a mí misma, a no darme por vencida, a que el amor siempre llega por mucho que dudemos que lo haga o nos neguemos a él, que no siempre encontraremos un príncipe azul pero si alguien que se le parece, que un patán o sapo puede ser ese esposo y padre amoroso que no creíamos que fuera. Y lo más importante es que de todos los errores que cometamos, aprenderemos algo, muestra de todo esto es esa pulsera que tengo desde los diez años y que con el tiempo se ha ido llenando de diferentes dijes _—_desde esa cámara de fotos antigua, pasando por un corazón, una mariposa, una estrella y un par de manos unidas_—_, todos ellos simbolizando la gran amistad con esa chica loca que me llevó de la mano a conocerme, aceptarme y amarme, y que, como toda buena amiga, tiene también en su poder una pulsera con los mismos dijes que la mía.

En fin, les terminaré de decir que _sí_, estoy casada y tengo dos hermosos hijos, una niña y un niño; tengo un excelente trabajo y a toda mi familia junta, no siempre estamos todos de acuerdo y tenemos nuestras discusiones, pero llegamos a acuerdos y somos felices. Si bien no es el típico final feliz, es _mi_ final feliz, tengo lo que inconscientemente esperaba.

* * *

**Sinceramente espero les haya gustado, y si no estoy consciente que no soy escritora, solo beta, pero por mis amigos hago lo que sea =P**

**Sis Marie, esto también es para ti...**

**Todos llegaremos a ese final feliz, a nuestra manera, siempre.**

******ღ •MiMi AfT3rH0uRs SaNz• ღ**


End file.
